Reconversion
by Nathy91
Summary: OS pour les besoin du concours SEX ON PHONE de DAL . Bella se retrouve a un tournant de sa carrière professionnelle, elle se reconvertie dans les téléphone rose. Publique avertis uniquement.


**OS Sexe on Phone contest**

**Titre : Reconversion **

**Mon nom de plume : Nathy 91 **

**Personnage choisis : Bella et Demetri**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Pff eh bien si on m'avait dit que le métier serait tombé si bas, franchement je ne l'aurai jamais cru. J'en suis réduite à contenter ces messieurs dames à travers un écouteur, n'importe quoi.

Il est vrai qu'ici je ne me caille pas les miches, mais bon quinze ans à arpenter le trottoir ça vous forge le caractère, ici pas de mac ni de petit jeunes premiers qui viennent trouver un peu de confiance dans l'antre de mes cuisses. Non ici c'est le rendement qui prime et il faut faire durer les appels le plus longtemps possible, heureusement que je n'avais jamais fumé sinon même ça je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Ma voix sensuelle pouvait encore faire bander un mort, Alice avait bien fait de me faire faire un essai, mon pseudo de scène avait été simple Bella pas très original, vu que je m'appelle Isabella, trois jours que je bosse ici pour payer ma chambre et de quoi bouffer.

Depuis que les Slaves avaient débarqué, nous les habituées nous n'avions plus guère de succès, sans compter les campagnes de prévention contre les maladies vénériennes moi j'étais clean et j'avais toujours été intransigeante sur ce point là, je sais c'est rare mais, ma santé passe avant tout.

**-Bella super tu es là tu t'installes dans la cabine sept, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait à ce Démétri mais il ne veut dialoguer qu'avec toi.**

Je ne répondis pas et pris ma place c'était parti pour trois heures non stop, ce Démétri avait flashé sur ma voix, comme la plupart des hommes qui avaient croisé mon chemin, bon je sortais mes accessoires personnels afin de garder une certaine cohérence avec ce que je racontais à ses pauvres délurés incapable de passer réellement à l'acte.

La lumière rouge m'indiqua que j'avais un client, je devais le garder un maximum de temps pour justifier mon salaire, c'est donc un œil sur le compteur comme le ferai un taxi que je décrochais.

**-Alors mon chou, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?**

**-Allo je m'appelle Eva, et ce soir c'est la veille de mon mariage, mon futur époux pense que je suis un super coup au lit, j'ai toujours refusé qu'il me touche ou me voit en petite tenue, et j'ai peur qu'en me découvrant il s'enfuit.**

**-Eh bien, dis moi tu es encore vierge ? Ton physique est de quel genre ?**

**-Eh bien mon physique est potable on me dit souvent que je ressemble à Kim Basinger dans ses débuts. Et oui je suis encore pure je sais vous pouvez me trouver tarte, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide d'une experte, comme vous. **

**-C'est que …**

**-Je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas le perdre il est toute ma vie.**

**-Bon ok il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il te rejette, il sait que tu lui as fait le plus beau des présents, en t'étant réservée pour lui et aucun autre, le soir de tes noces prends le temps de te rafraichir avant de le rejoindre dans votre nid, éteins les lumières mais pas trop, il faut qu'il découvre ton corps avec ses yeux ses mains sa bouche, tu en feras autant, prends le temps de le faire durcir, frôle son entre jambe sans aller directement sur son manche. Embrasse le caressez le caresse-toi aussi, ça augmentera son désir. Promène tes lèvres sur son nombril descends sur son sexe pour qu'il se tende encore un peu plus, lèches son gland il se peut qu'il y ai une goutte des prémices de son excitation avales la, je t'assure c'est excellent, ne sois pas écœurée.**

**-Je dois le sucer lui faire une fellation, et avaler tout ce qui sortira de son pénis, c'est bien ça ? **

**-Oui tout à fait caresses ses bourses les hommes adorent qu'on pense à elles aussi, ondule ton corps si ses mains se promènent sur toi. Tu verras il te léchera à son tour, continues d'onduler pour augmenter ton plaisir gémis si ce qu'il te fait te plait. Il introduira certainement un ou deux doigts en toi, tu te contracteras autour de ses doigts ensuite il te basculera sur le dos et se positionnera entre tes cuisses ta chatte sera si humide que tu ne sentiras presque pas qu'il s'insinuera en toi demande lui d'être doux pour commencer.**

**-Mais je vais avoir mal, je vais saigner, je panique juste en y pensant.**

**-Rassures-toi Eva , il n'y aura pas d'hémorragie, la rupture de ton hymen ne sera pas plus douloureuse qu'une petite brulure qui se transformera vite très vite en désir, et là tu lui demanderas d'aller plus loin plus profondément plus violement tu ne sauras plus qui tu es, et en redemandera encore et encore, je te l'assure, il sera heureux et toi aussi.**

**-Merci, merci de tous vos conseils, je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous vous appeliez ?**

**-Moi c'est Bella, mon chou à bientôt.**

**-Oui je vous remercie Bella je suis sure que j'y arriverai.**

Pff me voici sexologue maintenant pauvre petite j'espère pour elle qu'elle ne tombera pas sur un abruti, et qu'elle saura apprécier les parties de jambes en l'air. Allez un autre appel.

**-Allo, mon choux, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, je te le ferai sans aucune hésitation, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?**

**-bonsoir moi c'est Mike, je veux te dominer, mets-toi à poil et tout de suite, je veux voir tes fesses, je veux que tu pinces tes seins opulents, écarte tes jambes bien grand que je vois ton entrée dilatée.**

**-Oui Mon maitre.**

**-Silence je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler, penche toi un peu plus, tu vas te fouetter pour ton audace, je veux entendre les lanières déchirer ta peau.**

Je frappais le martinet sur le matelas de ma cabine, et l'entendais jouir, et crier des OH oui comme ça encore. Il y avait de tout dans cet univers de téléphone rose. Et il raccrocha, le brave monsieur avait trouvé son compte.

**-Bella c'est Demetri. **me criait à travers la cloison la responsable de ce taudis. Je décrochais en souriant je l'aimais bien ce Demetri je m'imaginais parfois à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

**-Bella c'est toi Bella ?**

**-Oui c'est bien moi, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

**-Oh oui tu n'as pas idée, ils ont osé faire passer une autre personne pour toi je n'ai pas apprécié du tout, même si mes appels génèrent un chiffre rondelet moi je ne veux que toi et personne d'autre.**

**-Je comprends mais elles ont du se demander pourquoi tant d'exclusivité, je ne suis là que depuis peu de temps.**

**-Je sais mais avec toi je peux me lâcher tu es j'en suis sur la femme qui hante mes nuits, je t'imagine brune longue chevelure yeux chocolats peau blanche comme de la porcelaine fine et fragile, de longues jambes un beau petit ventre plat, des seins remplissant mes mains, je suis dur mon sexe est a l'étroit dans ce foutu pantalon.**

**-Je suis bluffée tu as raison sur toute la ligne, humm retire donc ton pantalon Demetri mets toi à l'aise, on va passer un bon moment ensemble, que fais tu de mes seins lorsque tu les as dans tes mains ? **

**-Je les malaxe les presses je fais rouler tes pointes tendues entre mes doigts avant de les aspirer les lécher les mordiller j'adore ta poitrine généreuse, OHH ! Bella gémis pour moi dis moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais, promène tes doigts sur mon torse je suis nu je t'attends.**

**-OHH ! Oui Demetri tu es si doux ta peau ton odeur m'enivre de bonheur, et ta langue hummm ooooooohh !Ouiiiii encore mes mains dessinent tes muscles bandés ton sexe me frôle tu m'excites tant Mmmhhhh.**

**-OHH Bella prend le dans ta main caresse moi branle moi oh oui comme ça ohh Bella embrasse-moi Bella je veux investir ta bouche et tout tes orifices, Bella c'est trop dur de vivre sans toi Bellaaa humm ce parfum de miel et de freesia.**

**-Oh oui Demetri je te veux partout en moi sur moi, je veux crier ton nom je veux que tu me prennes comme une bête je veux être ta chose je veux enrouler ma langue autour de ton gland la glisser sur toute ta longueur, aspirer ton sexe le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche jusqu'au fond de ma gorge je veux te goûter je veux ton nectar divin sur ma langue hummmm oh oui bouge ton bassin enfouis tes mains dans mes longues boucles hummmm !**

**-Bellaaaa Ahhhhhhhhhhhh c'est trop bon Bellaaaa Oh oui ne t'arrête pas OHHHH ! je viens je viens !**

**-Hummmm ! J'adore ton nectar donne moi en encore, j'en suis accro regarde comme je suis humide, une vrai fontaine.**

**-Bella je veux me goûter sur ta langue, hummmmmmmmmm regarde tes désirs sont exaucés je suis de nouveau prêt pour une deuxième partie, tu me fais un de ses effets ma Bella. Ecarte un peu les jambes qu'à mon tour je puisse te goûter, j'ai prévue une petite surprise, ce que je t'avais promis hier, je suis sur que tu vas aimer.**

**-OHHH ouii tes doigts ta langue ohhh ouiii encore plus fort , oohhh c'est fantastique, regarde comme je tremble je jouis pour toi j'en perd mon souffle, hummm ohhh j'aime ta surprise, vas y continu ne t'arrête pas je vais jouir encore et encore hummm ce gode est long et glacé ta langue sur mon clitoris gonflé va bientôt exploser.**

**- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ma Bella je veux t'entendre crier que tu es à moi rien qu'à moi**

**-OHH Ouiii je t'appartiens à toi et personne d'autre OHHH Demetri OHHH OUIiiii OOHH viens prends moi, viens je veux jouir avec toi je veux sentir des coups de reins buter dans mes profondeurs huumm OHH ouiii Demetri je suis à toiiiiiiiiiiii ! Prend moiiiii !**

**-Humm comme tu es étroite, hummm que je suis bien dedans hummm oooohhh ! ma Bella mon ange mon amour.**

**-Ohhh oui je te sens tu es si large, continue encore pousse jusqu'au fond oui au fond plus vite plus vite oooooohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiii Demetri je vienssssssssss **

**-Moi aussiiiiiiiii hummmmmmm OUIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Un moment de silence le temps de reprendre son souffle Demetri, et moi aussi je l'avoue tout cela m'excitait mais me frustrait aussi, je me demandais combien de temps encore j'allais tenir sans être réellement désirée.

**-Bella je te remercie, tu n'as pas idée du bien que tu me fais, je voudrais juste te demander une dernière chose avant que tu finisses ta journée.**

**-Oui je vois que tu es bien renseigné sur mon emploi du temps, dis moi tout Demetri.**

**-Je voudrais que tu sois ma correspondante directe jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, même si cela n'est pas réel, je veux vraiment que tu ne sois qu'a moi et rien qu'a moi.**

**-Mais Demetri je ne sais pas si c'est possible, je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi mais je ne suis qu'une employée ici et je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps …**

**-Bella ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai déjà réglé le problème avec ta direction, tu pourras même m'avoir de chez toi, s'il te plait Bella j'ai besoin de toi.**

**-Je serai prisonnière en ma demeure ? Je ne sais pas si ….**

**-Bella je me meurs à petit feu, tu es la seule à m'apporter un semblant de bonheur, et d'extase. Tu me maintiens en vie.**

**-Je ne savais pas que tu étais mourant, j'en suis navrée**. je restais sans voix ne sachant plus quoi lui dire.

**-Bella les médecins m'ont annoncé il y a dix jours que mon espérance de vie était de quelques semaines au plus six mois, et j'aimerai que ces derniers instants puissent être éclairés par toi.**

**-Demetri j'accepte mais à une condition.**

**-Je t'écoute ma Bella, même si je sais que ma réponse sera oui.**

**-Je voudrais te rencontrer.**

**-J'espérais que tu me le demande comme je te l'ai dis je suis d'accord.**

**Fin.**


End file.
